The invention is based on a folding boat with a bow and stern section as defined by the main claim. Folding boats are already known in which the primary purpose for the folding process consists of bringing a smaller, preferably paddle-actuated boat into positions in which it would be undesirable for the boat to remain, or where placement should be avoided due to the danger of theft. The expenditures for the production of this folding feature with locking devices etc. are excessive and prove unacceptable in comparison to the utilization and advantages of a folding boat, thus eliminating existing prior art from any marketing successes.
Basically, the same applies to known prior art wherein the side walls show downward-tilting wheels, as well as a mountable hitch-rod to allow for land travel. The folded or tilted-up wheels are placed on the outboard section and are a hindrance to the docking capabilities of the boat, as well as being exposed either to the spray water or to the water while docking, particularly salt water which will lead to the corrosion of the bearings.
It has also been proposed to provide a folding boat with fixed wheels that are tiltable out of the water which regardless of its unfavorable wheel positioning will allow for a tent-like topmount for each of the sections independent from one another. The entrances to these tent-like topmounts are always opposite the folding side. The boat is intended as a smaller gliding boat with an outside motor. Furthermore, the hull of the bow section is designed as a gliding boat with an intermediate tunnel, thus providing a hydroshield for the linear alignment of the floor between the gliding boat and stern sections. The bow section is independently usable as a gliding boat so that the stern section equipped as a mobile unit and with a hitch-rod could possibly be utilized in combination with a tent-like topmount assembly to serve as overnight shelter on land. The tunnel is not continued into the stern section since this would result in an unevenness in the bottom of the boat. Despite the fact that the hydroshield within the tunnel, which is necessary in this type of construction, will result in an increasing higher water resistance, this type of construction provides a modified gliding boat equipped with a much heavier stern section which results, of course, in an impractical but much heavier boat with the option of being motor actuated.